


A Curiosity Delayed

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Fiona will make her sibling pay, but she is curious...





	A Curiosity Delayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



It had been a good little Shadow. 

Fiona stood on the balcony of her home, her deck in hand, one card already sorted to the side enough that she would be able to use it swiftly.

Her eyes swept over the darkening landscape, wanting to see, one more time, just what had been done to the home she had made. Whichever sibling had polluted this place would suffer horribly.

The full dark descended, the screaming began, as she saw the infected ones roving the streets, hunting for fresh blood.

What would happen when the blood drinkers infected all of the normal humans? Would this shadow dissolve into cannibalism and eventual extinction? The part of her mind that was curious about such things filed away a reminder to come see in a few generations.

Her eyes flicked down to the grounds, and she saw the blood frenzy had affected her servants.

It was time to leave, time to seek revenge. Later, she would indulge her curiosity, but for now… she had no wish to learn what her own abilities were worth against the blood drinkers. She was certain whichever sibling had made them had shaped them against her skills, after all.


End file.
